


Every Little Thing

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Curse Breaking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song: Every Little Thing She Does is Magic, Supernatural Saffic Challenge, Time Travel, Violence, Witch Curses, cursed item, mentions of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean gives Charlie a cassette tape that was found after clearing out a coven. When trying to play the tape, she and Rowena wind up with more than they bargained for.





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2019 Saffic Challenge Cheesy 80's Songs!
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

When Charlie returned to the bunker after her LARP weekend, the last thing she expected was the chaos and disarray that greeted her. Boxes and books laid spread out in the War Room, rendering it claustrophobic and useless. She picked her way through the mess to the hallway that led to her room, determined to find someone, anyone, who could explain what the hell she missed.

After dropping off her duffle bag, she came across Sam in the library. Stacks of books surrounded him, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept in a few days. “Yo, Sasquatch. Fun weekend?”

Sam looked up briefly from the book in his hands and offered a small smile. “Hey, Charlie. Not as fun as yours, I’m sure.”

“What’s all this?” Charlie swirled her finger around, gesturing to the influx of books. “Huge yard sale?”

“Not exactly.” Sam huffed out a chuckle and closed the book in his hands. “Jack found a hunt. Witches, over in Kansas City. Easy enough to stop. They were just improving their luck, but it turned sour on them. They wanted out. The demon they were using to improve their luck? Didn’t like that they wanted to stop.”

Charlie nodded in understanding. “Ok, but that doesn’t explain the sudden increase in the bunker’s inventory.”

“Dean said, and I quote, ‘Find anything suspicious and grab it, we’ll inventory it at the bunker.’”

“Ok?”

“Jack was with us.”

“Say no more.” Charlie picked up the book nearest to her. “ _Blood Types and Their Uses_. Quite the topic.”

Sam grabbed the book out of her hand. “I kind of have a system going. I’m sure Dean or Rowena could use your help. Dean’s got the objects and Rowena has the spell books.”

“Point me in Dean’s direction. I know Rowena is a master, but I don’t want to disrupt her casting any spells.”

“Follow the loud complaining and griping. You won’t miss him.”

“Right. I’ll go search in the storerooms. Have fun?”

 

* * *

 

While Sam had not been kidding about Dean’s complaining, he neglected to mention the sheer amount of frustration emanating from their older brother. Charlie knocked on the door frame, “What’s up trouble?”

Dean pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned miserably. “This is all shit.”

“It does look like I walked into an episode of _Hoarders_.”

“Shut up. I said, ‘See if there’s anything worth taking.’ I wanted to make sure nothing dangerous could fall into the wrong hands. Jack thought everything was dangerous.” He threw a cassette tape at Charlie. “Look at that. The Police. It’s an abomination, yes, but it’s not something for us to lock up and keep out of the reach of the public.”

“You’re just upset that you weren’t clear with Jack. That is no one's fault but your own.” She looked at the tape in her hands. “Dude, this is _Ghost in the Machine_! Easily their best album.”

“Forgot you like that crap. Keep it.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. “And here I was going to ask if you wanted help organizing this…” she pointed her fingers around the room as she thought of a word, “disaster. Guess I’ll go find Ro and hope she doesn’t accidentally change me into a frog.”

“Pretty sure Sam sent her to the Arsenal. That way she could blast the training mannequins down there if she came across anything interesting.” Dean looked up and smirked. “Won’t have to hear your lame attempts at flirting either.”

“Jerk!” Charlie flipped him off before turning and walking out of the storage room.

“Brat!”

 

* * *

 

Charlie walked nervously through the hallway, tapping the tape to an unknown beat in her head. It wasn’t that Charlie regretted telling Dean about her crush on the witch, but she regretted the moments when he could tease her about it. Going to see Rowena right after being teased was causing her heart to beat a mile a minute.

She turned the corner into the arsenal to see her fellow redhead pouring over an ancient tome. A cup of tea was perched next to her, not surprising Charlie in the least. Rowena looked up at the sound of Charlie entering the hall and flashed her a soft smile. “’Ello Dove, come to keep me company?”

Charlie tucked her hair behind her ear. “I came to see if you needed any help. But I can keep you company too.”

“Yer brothers think they’re clever.” Rowena chuckled as she patted the seat next to her. “Come on Dove. I’m glad for ye.”

“Quite the haul of books they grabbed, huh?” Charlie asked as she sat. “I know Sam was pulling his hair out.”

“I think he has the harder job. Those wannabes, they were such droll housewives. Lots of Harlequin romance novels and gossip rags.” Rowena pointed at the cassette in Charlie’s hands. “What ye got there Dove?”

“Oh, this? It’s just a tape that was found at the house.” Charlie shrugged. “Dean declared it trash because he doesn’t like the band and I do, so he gave it to me.”

Rowena laughed heartedly, sending a warm shiver down Charlie’s spine. “Does that boy like anything besides that stuff he calls music?”

“Some of his stuff is good too. He’s just stunted in his musical growth.”

“Well, shall we see how much better your taste is in music?” Rowena pointed to a tape deck on the other side of the room. “Castiel left that down here. He listens to some sort of tape that Dean made for him when he’s on maintenance duty.”

Charlie blushed. “You’ve heard of The Police, haven’t you?”

“Aye Dove, but ye seem to forget how old I am. Go put it on. It cannae be worse than Dean’s music.”

“Okay.” Charlie got up and walked to the tape deck, removing Cas’ tape and putting in hers. She pressed the rewind button to make sure that it was queued up at the beginning and turned to look at Rowena. The witch was already looking back in her book, but unlike before she was smiling. Charlie hoped that was because of her. The tape deck clicked, signifying that the tape finished rewinding, and Charlie hit the play button. She waited a few moments for the music to start, but no sound came out. “Huh. That’s strange.” She hit the fast-forward button.

“What’s the matter, Dove?” Rowena perked up and closed her spell book.

“It’s not playing. There must have been a magnet or something nearby to wipe it.”

Rowena stood and walked over next to Charlie. “Charlie. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, then I should stop it.”

“I dun think ye should touch it.”

Charlie reached in to press the stop button as Rowena grabbed her wrist to block her. As the tape came to a stop the lights in the bunker shut off. Shouts of surprise could be heard echoing throughout the hallways. Sam and Dean scrambled to get the lights back on. As the lights finally flickered back on, the brothers were shocked to find that the bunker was suddenly short two fiery redheads.

 

* * *

 

“Charlie?! Please wake up, Dove!” The younger redhead found herself gently rocking in a warm embrace. Fingers were running through her hair as someone whispered soft and sweet words over her.

“Five more minutes?” She snuggled into the embrace. “I’m comfy.”

“Charlie!” Rowena’s relief-filled voice was clear as a bell. “Ye scared me.”

Charlie shot out of Rowena’s grasp. “I’m sorry.” She looked around. “I don’t think we’re in the bunker anymore. Where are we, Ro?”

“I’m not sure. Where did the boys say the case was again?”

“Uh,” Charlie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, “Kansas City, I think? Yeah. Sam said that Jack found a coven of witches in Kansas City.”

“Dean dinnae do a very good job checking those items. That tape was cursed, Charlie.”

“Ok, then.” Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. “We just call the boys, and have Dean come pick us up since this is on his ass anyway.” Charlie swiped on her phone before lifting it around and waving it in the air. “This is strange.”

“What’s the issue?”

“There’s no signal.” Charlie stood up and offered a hand down to Rowena, pulling her up to her feet. “Like none. I hacked my phone myself. I should be able to get a signal anywhere.”

“Did the spell damage yer phone?”

“I doubt it.” Charlie showed the screen to Rowena. “It’s doing everything else just fine.”

“Well, we should get moving Dove. We can ask to use a phone at a business or something.”

Charlie nodded then looked around. “Which way do we go?”

Rowena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Charlie watched as the witch spread her arms out slowly. She turned as her arms came together, pointing in a direction. “That way, Dove.”

“I love watching you do that.” Charlie internally kicked herself. “I mean like. I like watching you do that.”

Rowena started walking in the direction her spell pointed her. “Ye know I can teach ye. ‘Tis not a hard spell and would be easy for ye to pick up.”

“I’m not a witch Ro. We’ve been over this.” Charlie followed. “And before you start, yes, I know I can do the stuff with the ingredients and what not, but so can Sam and Dean. That’s like cooking with exotic ingredients.”

“I’ve told ye before. There’s magic running through yer bones.”

“And I’ve never been able to do anything Ro, ever. I don’t know why you can read magic in me. Maybe it’s residual from Oz.”

“Aye, I can feel that magic on ye Charlie. But there’s more to ye than that.” Rowena walked up next to a building and looked around the corner. “The bloody hell?” She stepped back and walked around the corner.

Charlie chased after the witch, running into her when she was distracted by the obnoxious neon nights of the night club, they were near. “Sorry, Ro.” She looked up at the sign. “Silver Compass? This place went of business when I was in elementary school.”

“Yer familiar?”

“Yeah. It was a night club that was popular in the late 80s, early 90s.” Charlie added extra emphasis on both instances of the word was in her sentence. “It got shut down hard. Several churches in the area teamed up against it, calling it Satanic. Then two young girls died back to back within a week of each other. It never recovered. Some people bought into the churches’ rhetoric while some people thought the churches set up the club.”

“What do ye think, Dove?”

“I think I was six when everything went down and don’t remember much.” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought they tore down the building.”

“Charlie?” Rowena looked over in surprise at the other redhead. “What if that cassette didn’t just transport us to another place?”

Realization lit up in Charlie’s eyes. “No.” She shook her head. “You think we went back in time too?”

“It makes sense. Ye have no signal on yer phone.” Rowena ticked her fingers. “There are bright obnoxious neon colors everywhere. A club that has been shut down for near 30 years is open. A building that was torn down is standing again. We might be in Kansas, but it’s when we’re in Kansas.”

“How do we get back?”

“We find the witches who cursed the cassette.” Rowena pointed to the night club. “And ye’ve already told me where to start.” Rowena started walking to the door.

“What are you doing?!” Charlie gently grabbed Rowena’s arm. “I know you’re powerful, but I can’t protect myself. I have none of my stuff with me.”

“We’re just two girls going to the club, Dove.” Rowena placed her free hand over Charlie’s. “Show me a good time?”

The hunter looked at the witch, lost for words and nodded. She looked down at where she had grabbed Rowena’s arm and finished sliding her arm through, linking them together. Charlie looked into the smiling face of the other woman before letting Rowena lead her to the entrance of the club.

The line for admittance was short, and before long the two ladies were in the club, enveloped by strobing neon lights and the warm melodies of one-hit wonders from the 80s.

Rowena sighed annoyingly. “I honestly hoped I would never see this decade again.”

“Really? Remind me to get rid of your cans of Aqua Net when we get back to the bunker.” Charlie winked.

“Ye wouldna dare.” Rowena feigned offense. “How else am I going to keep my coils perfected?”

“Wait? You don’t use your magic for that?” The barely taller woman joked. “I thought the Aqua Net was Sam’s.”

“We share.”

Charlie let out a snort and covered her mouth as she giggled at Rowena’s quip. “Not that this is the ideal situation, but I’m glad that if I got stuck here with anyone, it’s with you, Ro.”

“Aye, Dove. ‘Tis always my pleasure to spend time with ye.” Rowena stopped suddenly. “Did ye feel that?”

“No?”

Rowena pulled Charlie over to an alcove “Dove, listen to me. I need ye to clear yer thoughts. Almost meditate.” Rowena looked around the club. “There’s some strong magic at work here. I need ye to see if ye can feel it out.”

“Ro, I’m not– “

“If the next words out of yer mouth Charlie are ‘I’m not a witch,’ I’ll turn you into a salamander myself.”

Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’ll try?” Rowena nodded in acceptance and kept a lookout while Charlie took in a deep breath through her nose. She closed her eyes slowly exhaled, trying to ignore the bass and beat around her. A tickle of energy traveled up her spine, but she didn’t know if the feeling was her nervousness, or if she could feel the magic. “Ro, this isn’t working.”

She felt Rowena grab one of her wrists. “Focus, Love. I know you can do this.” Charlie inhaled through her nose again, focusing on the warmth of the witch’s hand on her skin. She allowed the beat of the music to embrace her as she exhaled, grounding her as she tried to feel for anything unfamiliar to her.  The shiver from before was stronger and pulled at her.

“Charlie?”

“Do I follow it?” Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Rowena, both frightened and exhilarated by the string tugging at her sternum.

“Yes. But stay at my side. I couldna take it if something happened to ye. There is powerful magic at play here.”

“Ro, may I?” She slowly slid her hand up into Rowena’s.

She felt a reassuring squeeze. “Aye, Dove. I much prefer this. Now, lead the way.”

Charlie inhaled deeply again and let the imaginary string pull at her chest. She started walking back towards the rear of the club when Rowena stopped her.

“Dove, yer positive that’s where we need to go?”

“That’s where it’s pulling me. Do you think I’m doing it wrong?”

“Nay, I think yer spot on. Look above the door.” Rowena nodded towards the door.

“Are those sigils?” Charlie squinted, trying to read them. “I can’t read them from here. Are they obscured, or is it just me?”

“Yer magic is taxing ye, Dove. I know what they are though. They block unfriendly magic. If we go through that door, we’re both without power.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We destroy the sigils over the door, get in, find the cassette here in this time, and destroy it. It won’t exist in our time, and we go back.”

“I don’t think it works that way, Ro. I think we’d be stuck here. And I don’t want to make a time paradox.”

Rowena sighed and squeezed Charlie’s hand again. “Then we find the spell we need, get the reagents we need, and we send ourselves back.”

“Sounds better to me. Now, how do we destroy the sigils?”

“I need ye to drop the tracking spell.”

Charlie exhaled and looked at Rowena. “How? I barely understand how I got it to work.”

“What does it feel like?”

“The spell? Like a string pulling me.”

“Good. Imagine scissors,” Rowena mimed a pair of scissors with her fingers, “and cut it.”

“Just like that?” Charlie closed her eyes after Rowena nodded and pictured a pair of scissors. The first time she tried imagining them cutting the string, she felt no different. The second time, she copied Rowena’s actions and mimed the scissors with her finger and cut the imaginary string at her sternum. The tension disappeared, and Charlie found herself breathing easily, not realizing the toll the connection had caused her.

“Good, Dove.” Rowena gently caressed then patted Charlie’s cheek. “Ye dunnae happen to have a knife on ye, do ye?”

After a quick pat of her pockets, the taller redhead nodded. “Yeah, I have one. Are you thinking, what I think you’re thinking?”

“I cause a distraction and ye mar the sigils?”

Charlie nodded. “Yep. That’s what I thought you would say.” She rubbed her free hand over her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. “What are you going to do?”

Rowena laughed. “Yer picking up Dean’s habits. I’ll head to the bar, ask for a drink, and cause a commotion.”

“Your favorite wine not on the menu?”

“Too easy, Dove. Now, go get over by the door.”

“I can’t be that obvious.” Charlie listened for a second before pointing up to the ceiling. “Besides, this is a great song to dance to.” She started swaying her hips to the beat of _China Girl._ “I’ll make my way over. I promise.”

Rowena smiled and winked appreciatively before heading over to the bar. Charlie continued dancing, attempting to blend in with the rest of the club goers. She watched as her witch – could she call Rowena her witch? – ordered a drink then turned to watch her. There was a smile on the other woman’s face, and it set the butterflies in Charlie’s stomach to flight.

The bartender brought Rowena’s drink to her, and after she took a sip, she nodded to Charlie to start moving towards the door. Charlie nodded and started dancing towards the door. She forced herself to not look over towards the bar as she heard Rowena cry out and the commotion that followed.

As she made it to the door, she took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her. She pulled her pocket knife out and flicked it open. She couldn’t reach the sigils just standing and reaching with her blade. She turned to look again, and upon confirming that no one noticed her, she jumped and swiped her blade across the five sigils over the door.

Each one flashed upon their break, and Charlie quickly pocketed her blade. She moved towards the bar, putting on a concerned face. “Ro? _M'eudail?_ ”

Rowena pushed through the crowd and collapsed dramatically into Charlie’s arms. “Ye wouldna believe what they’re tryna do, Dove!” She feigned hysterics and clung onto Charlie’s shirt.

“I’m sorry miss.” The bartender came over to the pair. “Let me help you get her into a booth.”

“What’s going on?”

“Charlie! It’s terrible!” Rowena’s sob was pitiful, and it took of all Charlie’s willpower to not laugh.

The bartender gently helped Charlie walk Rowena over to a booth. She slid in first, Rowena sliding in next to her, curling against her.

“Another patron made a move on your girlfriend.” The bartender explained apologetically. “The patron wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“And ye all did nothing to stop him!”

Charlie gently carded her fingers through Rowena’s hair before turning to the bartender. “Is that person still here?”

“No, he’s been escorted off the premises. The manager has advised me that any drinks you ladies want are on the house. Is there anything I can get you now?”

“We’ll be ok for now. I’ve got her.” Rowena faked another sob, causing Charlie to sigh. “Actually? Two waters, please.” The bartender nodded and walked away.

Rowena looked up at Charlie once they were alone. “Did ye break them, Dove?”

“Yep, all five.”

“Good. Now, when we get back home. Remind me that I have a serious question to ask ye.”

“Can’t you just ask it now?” The bartender returned with two glasses of water and set them in front of the ladies before leaving again. “I mean, no time like the present.”

“Aye, Dove. But we’re in the past.” Rowena sat up and took a sip of her water. “I want to have this conversation at home. Where I know we’ll be safe.”

Charlie nodded. “Ok. So, what’s the next step then?”

“We go in. Drink up.”

“Just like that?” Charlie played with the rim of her glass. “We don’t know what’s in there.”

“That’s the fun part.”

Charlie sighed and drank her water. “Let’s get this over with?”

“Aye.” Rowena slid out of the booth before leaning in and taking Charlie’s hand. “We can do this.”

The younger woman smiled and climbed out of the booth. She gently squeezed Rowena’s hand and followed her to the door. She had faced down evil witches and flying monkeys in Oz. She could do this with Rowena.

The two women paused in front of the door and Charlie checked over her shoulder. Rowena checked for any residual magic that would negate hers. “We’re good, but I think they’re expecting us. Stay behind me, Charlie. Please.” Rowena opened the door slowly.

A honeyed voice surprised both of them. “Do come in. We’re not going to hurt you. Yet.”

Rowena looked up to Charlie and nodded before swinging the door open confidently. She walked in with her head held high and her shoulders squared. “Good Evening.”

A blonde witch to their left spoke first. “Who are you, and why do you think you can destroy our protections?”

“My apologies, dearie,” Rowena spoke, her Scottish Brogue heavier than usual. “I dunnae like to go anywhere I cannae use my magic.”

“We can disable them from our end. You needed only ask.” A grey-haired witch to the right responded. “You’re far from home. In more ways than one.”

“A pair of witches far from their coven. Ha!” A male witch hidden within the shadows laughed.

The blonde witch moved forward and examined Charlie. “They’re not like us.” She leaned in and sniffed at Charlie’s neck. “They smell different. Here to judge us?”

The male witch stepped out of the shadows. “Here to kill us?”

“They want to go home.” The grey-haired witch spoke up. “Perhaps we can strike a deal.”

Charlie leaned forward and whispered in Rowena’s ear, “Is that the demon, Ro?”

Rowena let out the smallest of shrugs that only Charlie could see before addressing the grey-haired witch. “What do ye know of our home?”

“That it’s not a matter of where, but when.” The other witches in the room snapped their attention to the grey-haired witch. “Tell me. Which item brought you here?”

“Tell us how to get home.”

The grey-haired witch signaled to the blonde witch, who lunged at Charlie. Charlie, expecting an attack, stepped back and wrapped her hand in the witch’s long locks, snapping her head back and holding her in place. She reached down to her boot and pulled out her witch killing blade from Oz, causing the grey-haired witch to stare in awe.

“You’re a traitor to your own kind?” She turned her head to look at Rowena. “Did you know your lover owns that toothpick?”

“Of course. She is the one who killed the Wicked Witch of the West. Ye wouldna know that yet, cause it hasn’t happened yet. She helped free Oz of the tyranny of evil witches. Trash. Like. You.”

The male witch stepped forward, but Charlie spoke up. “Don’t come any closer, Romeo.” She held pressed the blade against the blond witch’s cheek. “She won’t be the first witch I’ve killed, and she won’t be the last.”

Rowena smiled at Charlie before turning to face the grey-haired witch. “Now. I’ll tell ye which item brought us here if ye tell us how to get home.”

“No.”

Charlie pressed the blade more firmly into the blonde witch’s cheek, causing her to whimper in pain. The male witch looked back and forth between his coven mates, helpless.

“You honestly think I believe that you killed the Wicked Witch?” The grey-haired witch stood up from her seat. “A pathetic runt like you?”

“Charlie– “

“I don’t care if you don’t believe if I did it or not. I doubt you’ll be alive in thirty-some years to find out. You keep coming closer though?” Charlie moved the blade to the blonde witch’s chest, the tip pointed at her heart. “At least I’m merciful.”

“Your lover will be so frightened of you if you kill my coven mate. You realize that, right? Don’t you feel the way she’s pleading for you to spare her?”

“Charlie.”

“I know, Ro.”

The grey-haired witch laughed. “See? Just let her go.” She walked up to Rowena. “You two are each other’s weakness, aren’t you?”

Rowena’s eyes flashed purple. “Now, Charlie!”

The grey-haired witch tried to move but found herself frozen in place as Charlie started chanting in Latin.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis con potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica! Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica! Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te!_ "

Black smoke poured out of the witch’s body before burning out and scorching the floor. She collapsed to the floor, her body shaking and convulsing.

“Mother!” The blonde witch struggled against Charlie, who let her go. She ran to the grey-haired witch and pulled her into her arms. “What did you two do to her?”

The male witch spoke up. “Was she possessed?”

Rowena nodded somberly. “Dearie, I know ye dunnae know us or trust us. But let me see if I can at least get her breathing a little easier?”

The blonde witch nodded, while the male witch came over to Charlie. “Which object?”

“I’m sorry?”

“We each placed a spell on an object. Siobhan, our mother, placed a spell on a locket. Erin, on a snow globe.” He offered his hand. “I’m Sean. I placed it on a cassette tape.”

Charlie tentatively shook his hand. “You realize you were just about to attack us, right?”

“My mother was a demon. I never agreed to that. It’s like a fog has been lifted.” He looked over at his mother and sister. “Which item?”

“Yours. The cassette tape.”

“Damn, and here I thought I was clever that no one would figure out how it worked.”

“It was an accident?” Charlie offered. “We didn’t think it was cursed, and I’m a huge fan of The Police. And when I didn’t hear music, I pressed the fast-forward button while it was playing. Which is what triggered it, I assume?”

Sean nodded. “Yeah. The music shouldn’t be wiped though. What year are you two from?”

“2019.”

“That’s thirty-three years from now. While I’m glad to know the magic lasted, I’m flabbergasted.”

“Can you get us back?”

“Yeah. Let me go talk to Erin.” Sean walked over to his mother and sister and Rowena came and joined Charlie.

“Dove, we messed with time. Remember the story ye told me?”

“Yeah. I figured. Good news is Sean said we can get back. We can see how bad we screwed it up.”

Rowena softly cupped Charlie’s cheek. “I need to say something, just in case.”

“Hmm?”

“I promised myself I’d never love again. And on the chance, we get back, and things are completely different. I need ye to know, Charlie.” Rowena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking in Charlie’s eyes again. “I broke my promise for ye, Dove.”

Charlie smiled and rested her forehead against Rowena’s. “If somehow the world is that drastically different when we get back Rowena, I will find you. There’s no way that my heart can forget this.”

“Ladies?” Sean called over. “I hate to interrupt, but it’s now or never to get you back.”

Rowena took Charlie’s hand and squeezed it gently, leading her over to the three witches.

Siobhan spoke first. “I understand that I need to thank you, Charlie. I’d been trapped by the demon for so long, that I didn’t know how to fight anymore.”

“We can get you home,” Erin frowned, “but it comes at a price.”

“Each of us tied a piece of our soul to the object in question,” Sean explained. “When you triggered the spell, it brought you to the closest possible time and place to its casting.”

“Ye used soul magic?” Rowena scoffed. “Chuck Almighty, they’re as bad as yer brothers and the angel!”

“Angel?” Erin and Sean asked at the same time.

“Long story.” Charlie put her hands up to stop them from asking more questions. “So, you split pieces off your souls to put into your spells, to make cursed objects. I’m assuming we’re going to need pieces of our souls to go home?”

“No,” Siobhan spoke up again. “I have enough soul left to send you both back. My soul is destined for hell, so might as well use it up so they can’t have it.”

“We can’t leave you here soulless.” Charlie shook her head in defiance. “We’ve known too many people that way.”

Erin spoke silently. “She won’t survive the spell.”

“And it’s my choice, Erin.” Siobhan looked between Charlie and Rowena. “These two are going to shut down the club and lay low. They have promised to practice white magic strictly after this. And, if they’re still alive in your time, you can count on them as allies. They are bound.”

“We are bound.” Erin and Sean confirmed in unison.

“I have a lot to atone for, for what I did while under the demon’s control. I’m sorry to pass this burden onto you two.”

Erin looked away while Sean squeezed his mother’s hand. “We should have been more diligent and recognized what happened.”

“That wasn’t your job. Now, go prep the spell. I want to talk to these two briefly.” Siobhan waited until her children walked away. “I don’t know how your future will change, but I hope that you two are still together the way you are now.” Siobhan smiled. “Don’t think I didn’t see that little exchange between master and apprentice.

“For what it’s worth, I wasn’t aware that I was making a deal with a demon. I thought I was talking to an attractive man in a bar. Sean and Erin never made a deal. We’re pure born, like the both of you. I don’t know if they’ll find you, but I hope they do.”

Sean walked over and interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt. We have everything.”

“Time is of the essence.” Siobhan held her hand up to her son, who easily pulled her to her feet. “Once their incantation is done, you both will have only moments to go back to your time. Do you remember the date and location?”

“Aye,” Rowena responded, “but does the exact time matter? I’m not familiar with this kind of magic.”

“It doesn’t,” Sean explained, “two versions of your soul cannot be in the same place at the same time. It’s a paradox. So, the spell should put you back to a time after your soul came here.”

“I hate soul magic. No offense.”

“None taken.” Sean nodded at the two women. “When you two are ready, Erin and I will start the spell.”

“I need one second, I’m sorry.” Charlie slipped her hand out of Rowena’s and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She scribbled something on her hand before turning to Rowena. “Give me your hand, Ro.” She took the other woman’s hand and wrote something on the palm before closing it. “Open it when we get home.” She slid their hands back together. “We’re ready.”

Erin forced a smile. “Both of you need to think of the exact date and the location of where you two were.” She turned back to her mother. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, dearest. Be strong. For both you and Sean.” Siobhan turned to her son and smiled. “Watch out for your sister.”

Sean nodded. “Love you.”

The siblings began casting their spell, and a portal opened next to them. One of them yelled “Go!” loudly, signaling for Rowena and Charlie to make their move.

 

* * *

 

Charlie woke up in her bed in the bunker. While she didn’t feel completely different, she knew that life was different. She opened her hand to look at her palm.

_Even though my life before was tragic_

She smiled, knowing that she remembered writing those words and why. The question that plagued her was if Rowena still returned those feelings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around her room. While it was still very obviously hers, she noticed items in the room that didn’t belong to her. Her heart pounded in her chest, nervous to find out who those items belonged to.

She got out of bed and looked at the books on her desk. Her favorites were still there, but alongside them were several spell books that she found she could read. Charlie couldn’t read spell books. She needed Rowena to translate them for her.

Charlie wrapped herself in her robe and walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. Dean and Cas were sitting at the table drinking their morning coffee. Dean looked up and smiled. “Hey there, Kiddo. How you feeling?”

“Little bit of a headache. Slightly confused.”

“Well, considering what Rowena explained, that makes perfect sense.” Cas offered. “She did want us to tell you she wanted you to come find her when you woke up. She said you were so peaceful this morning, she couldn’t do it herself.”

“She was in my room?”

“Uh, yeah Kiddo.”

“Dean. Remember what Rowena said?”

“Yep, better let the two lovebirds go figure it out.” Dean winked at Cas before looking at Charlie and smiling. “She’s in the library with Sam. He’s interrogating her, so your damsel probably needs a rescue.” Charlie heard a thud. “Ow! Dammit, Cas! That was right on the shin.”

“Right, the library. Thanks.”

Charlie exited the kitchen and made her way to the library. As Dean had said, Sam was tossing question after question at Rowena, asking about what had happened the day before.

“Samuel! Ye already asked that!” Rowena pinched the bridge of her nose. “I swear, if I dinnae need to know the changes in the timeline, I wouldna’ve told ye anything.”

Charlie cleared her throat, causing Sam to jump and Rowena to look up and smile. “Need a break, Ro?”

“Aye, but I’m not letting him at ye yet.” The smaller witch pointed at Sam. “Out. I need to talk to Charlie. Alone.”

Sam threw his hands up in defense and chuckled but walked over to Charlie and gave her a bear hug before walking out of the library. Charlie walked over to where Rowena was sitting and sat in the chair next to hers. “So, the stuff in my room?”

“Aye, tis mine.”

“And us?”

“Per Samuel, we’ve been together since shortly after the issue with Amara.”

Charlie squeaked with excitement before composing herself. “Any other major changes?”

“Another witch lives here.”

“Did Erin or Sean find us?”

“Erin chose to break the bond her mother set. Sean came to warn us. While he does not live here, he is a very valuable ally that we trust. Jack is also very fond of him. Apparently, he brings the best sweets.”

“You sound like a jealous auntie.” Charlie laughed. “Seriously though. Who is the other witch?”

Rowena tapped Charlie on the nose. “Did ye not listen to anything me or the other witches said? Did ye forget what ye did when we were trapped back in time? I told ye. Ye had the power all along.” Rowena smiled. “According to Castiel, after the business with the Mark of Cain, I took ye on as my apprentice. Yer strength is in nature and healing magic.”

“Really?” Charlie stared at Rowena in awe. “I knew something felt different when I woke up, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

“Well, Samuel is more than happy to talk to ye about the past few years, the scholar and librarian that he is. But he does want to ask some questions as well.”

“That’s fine, I mean, it makes perfect sense. We tell them that this happened, we screwed with the timeline. They’re going to want to figure out if we really screwed the pooch on something.” Charlie giggled. “I’m rambling.”

“Aye, but I’m used to it. ‘Twas always endearing.” Rowena carded her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “’Tis probably a moot point now, but when we were in the club, you called me _M'eudail._ When did you learn that?”

Charlie turned bright red. “You heard that?” Rowena nodded. “I looked it up. I was trying to build up the courage to tell you how I felt. So, I thought if I knew terms of endearment, then perhaps I could call you one and it would get the point across.”

“Like how I call ye ‘Dove?’” Rowena smiled playfully.

“I’m sorry I’m oblivious. At least I’m not as bad as Dean, right?” Charlie asked with confidence, that abruptly shattered when Rowena laughed. “What? No. Please, Ro. Don’t tell me he’s less oblivious than me in this timeline.”

“I’ll let ye ask yer brothers that.” Rowena took Charlie’s hand and opened it so she could read it. She smiled warmly. “Charlie?”

“Yeah, Ro?”

Rowena opened her hand and showed her palm to Charlie.

_Now I know my love for her goes on._


End file.
